Nights: Journey of Dreams
Nights: Journey Of Dreams is a game for the Wii developed by Sega. The game is a sequel to Nights Into Dreams for the Sega Saturn. There might be a possible sequel to this game but only if Sega belives so. Gameplay Much like in the first game, the primary gameplay mechanic is to glide, spiral and loop through a variety of worlds, blasting through rings and gathering orbs. Special power ups can transform Nights' form into a dolphin, a dragon, or a rocket, to reach areas not accessible otherwise. There are also platform stages where the player controls one of the children. There is a variety of gameplay styles, and Nights is not playable in every level as so. The game features four different control options: # The Wii Remote as a standalone controller # The Wii Remote in combination with the Nuncuk # The Nintendo GameCube controller # The Classic Controller. There is also a use of 'persona masks' throughout the game the masks are as follows. * Dolphin Nights: Allows the ability or power to go underwater. * Rocket Nights: Allows the ability to fly very fast * Dragon Nights: Allows the ability to withstand strong winds Plot William Taylor and Helen Cartwright are the two new chosen dreamers. Will is an aspiring soccer player, while Helen is a prodigy violinist. They're both from a London-based city known as Bellbridge.Both children are close to their respective parents, Helen her mother and Will his father. However, the closeness between them has changed over the years; Helen has chosen to spend more time with her friends than with her mother practicing the violin, while Will's father is transferred to another city for work and leaves his son by himself. Both children suffer individual nightmares and come under attack by the Nightmaren, who chase them into the world of Nightopia. There, the two children separately meet the wise Owl and the playful dream jester Nights, who has the ability to "dualize" with the children, allowing them to share Nights' body and fly through the skies. Learning that the wicked Wizeman is plotting to take over the dream world and then emerge into the real world, the children and Nights resolve to stop Wizeman, but face hindrance from the Nightmaren he commands, particularly Nights's former comrade Reala. The children's stories are unique, though they share a similar structure at some points and some of the same cut scenes appear in both stories. They converge into each other at certain points, allowing Will and Helen to meet in their dream worlds and help each other, though Owl states that normally this shouldn't be possible. The story reaches its climax as a stairway appears at the Dream Gate and Helen and Nights ascend, only to be trapped by Wizeman himself and pulled into darkness. Will arrives too late and dives in after them, arriving in the night skies above Bellbridge, where he finds that he now has the ability to fly on his own using his Red Ideya without Nights. He rescues Helen, and the two head off to save Nights who has been imprisoned at the top of Bellbridge's clock tower. Reala shows up to stop their efforts and accepts Nights' challenge to one final showdown between them (if the condition below is met). Defeating him, the trio prepare to face Wizeman and Nights dualizes with both the children. Will-Nights and Helen-Nights defeat Wizeman, who assures them that as long as human beings fear, he will never truly be gone. The next day, the children separately accomplish their goals; Helen plays onstage with her mother at a recital to a thunderous applause, while Will scores the winning goal for his soccer team after seeing that his father came back to see him. As with ...into Dreams, if the player manages to get a C Rank or higher on all missions in both stories, they will see the secret ending; when Nights and the children defeat Wizeman, he is destroyed. Since Wizeman keeps the Nightmaren alive, Nights dies singing Dream Dreams peacefully, and the children wake up, crying. That evening, Helen plays "Dream Dreams" on the violin for her mother at an outdoor stage, while Will celebrates with his new friends and his father after the game on the street above. He loses the ball and goes after it, only to come upon Helen playing the song. The lights suffer a temporary blackout and when they turn back on, Helen sees Will extending a friendly hand to her. Recognizing each other from their adventures in Nightopia, the two reach for each other as it begins to snow, to which they can only laugh. The final scene is of either child sleeping in their room at home as the camera pulls back towards Bellbridge's clock tower, where Nights is peacefully watching over the city from the top (thus it is revealed that Nights is still alive) Reception Nights: Journey of Dreams recived positive reviews\scores by critics. A list of several reviews may be found below: * Nitendo Power: 9.0 out of 10 * Electronic Gamer Monthly: 7.2 out of 10 * IGN: 6.5 out of 10 * GameSpot: 7.5 out of 10 * GameZone: 8.0 out of 10 Category:Games released in 2007 Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games that are rated E Category:Games by Sega